Here’s to
by VenusRivers
Summary: Here’s to the heros


Here's to the girl who started with nothing. Nothing but a boy who led her to a new life. The girl that lost her sister to jealousy and spite. The girl who studied hard and stood up for her rights. The girl with the emerald eyes and the diamond smile. The girl who was chased by the love of her life. The girl who saw him as new for the first time. The girl who always has a smile in her face and a song in her heart. The girl who would sit with homesick first years. The girl who realised the fine line between love and hate.

The girl who gave her life for her son. The girl who's hair was blood on the nursery floor. Eyes frozen, a plead for the life of her son resting upon her lips. Face still forever in a silent scream.

Here's to the girl that grew up to fast. The girl who never stopped fighting.

Here's to the man who thought he was nothing. Never good enough. To the man who quietly smiled as his friends laughed around him. The man who was shy even around those who knew him best. Here's to the man who stayed up all night afraid to fail tomorrow. The man who was pulled into evil to soon. Who betrayed his friends from fear for his life. The man who became twisted in hate for those he once loved. The man who evaded the truth for years. The man who regretted his life.

Here's to the man who grew up in hate. The man who gave everything to protect his brother. The man who cried in his room when his parents were done beating him. Who schemed with the friends who he made his family. The boy who walked up tho the stool shaking with fear. The boy who stayed up all night in tears because now his parents would hate him more. The boy who lost everything at eleven. The boy who screamed and writhed on the floor at sixteen as his parents tortured him. The boy who lay unconscious in a pool of blood for hours. The boy who dragged himself barely alive to the house of his almost brother. The boy who lost all he had known. The boy who was thrown out, almost killed and disowned in an evening. The boy who was only shown love by his friends. The boy who would die for his brothers in a heartbeat. The man who saw his blood siblings face in a paper and knew he was gone. Only three years later he enters the house of his only remaining family. The man who throws up as he stares at the glasses broken on the stairs and his adopted brother frozen by death. The man who has his screaming godson torn away. The man who lets out a twisted laugh as he is locked up. The man who rots for twelve years reliving every painful thing he knows.

Here's to the man with the honey brown eyes. To the four year old boy screaming for his mother as the monster lunges. Here's to the boy who has his innocence stripped away at such a young age. To the boy who lived as a monster. Locked away from society. Here's to the boy who has more scars than skin. To the boy who's father hates who he is. The boy who stutters until his sixth year. The boy who hardly speaks in his first. The boy who pales and shakes when two boys come into his compartment. Here's to the boy who learns what it is to have friends age eleven. Here's to the boy who has silent tears dripping from his chin and a grin when his friends don't care about his problem. The boy who drowns in threadbare jumpers until his dying day. The boy who always carries chocolate. The boy who is robbed of everything as he sits in a shack at twenty one. The news of the death of three friends and the betrayal from the last rings in his skull. The man who sleeps in the same compartment every year until he wakes up and thinks for a minute _James _but no. Only a painful reminder. Here's to the man who vows never to love again. The boy who breaks this self made rule and finds his wife. The man who cries in love and fear at the sight of his son. The man who sobs when the child has no furry problems. The man who was afraid of love. Killed before could see his sons first birthday.

Here's to the boy from a high class background. The boy with money and looks and love. The boys who's eyes are opened to the harsh world to young. The boy who fell in love at first sight. The boy who would die for his friends. The boy who passed with all Os and never forgot a birthday. The boy who sat up with his friends as they cried. Always the source of comfort. Here's to the boy who shared coffee with the house elves and hair care tips with Dumbledore. The boy who was always laughing an contagious chuckle. The boy who spread smiles in an instant. The boy who didn't give up till she relented six years later. The boy who screamed as the love of his life lost a childhood friend. Here's to the boy who welcomed his friend as his brother, no questions asked. Here's to the boy who never believed in betrayal for a second. Here's to the boy who sobbed when she agreed to be his girlfriend. Here's to the boy who was dragged into fear. The man who's glasses shattered as he screamed for his wife to run and his head hit the stair. The man who lived and died fighting. The man who trusted and loved to easily.

Here's to the end of an era. Filled with pain and death. An era which turned smiles into fear and love into tears. An era which began a generation of orphans. An era that was wrenched into war. An era filled with heroes. An era filled with murder. An era which turned kids into soldiers. An era that died to young.


End file.
